Need to feed
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: Lilith has been left sexually frustrated while Lucius is away. Maybe a jealous Draco could remedy that. Of course he has other plans


Draco had not seen Lilith in some time. Usually she would be at the manor most afternoons, even if his mother was there. She seemed to be able to even wrap his mother around her finger too, with her never questioning her being there and even giving friendly kisses on the cheek. It was unnatural and he couldn't place why people acted like that around her. Maybe it was the way she oozed confidence, or maybe it was her cute little smile. He quickly banished these thoughts from his head as he walked to the common room. Detention had not put him in a good mood. Maybe the reason he had seen her less was because his father was away. But that couldn't be it, since he's seen her less in class too. She didn't even work with him now. He had to admit, he missed the bullying banter he and the dirty blonde shared. He had come to like it.

As he wearily and grumpily entered the common room he was treated to quite the sight. Sat on the sofa before him was Lilith, her body spread eagle as she gently teased herself. Her head lay back against the sofa with her eyes closed. Draco could see straight up her skirt, the erotic lingerie she wore damp against her questing fingers. He couldn't help but stare, curious and confused. In all the time she had spent at the manor she had kept her libido in check, making sure to only tease and then return to behaving in an acceptable manner. As he attempted to walk past her she stirred, her eyes opening and her licking her lips.

''Draco….come, sit by me.'' she said smirking a little. She did nothing to cover herself, her eyes having an odd purple tinge to them now. Her gaze was pinned on him and she could see him struggling to resist her order. Soon enough he was beside her, nervously looking about. Of course, he'd never seen her like this. Nor was it likely he would again. ''Draco, Draco, Draco….You know, over the months I've been visiting your home I've noticed something. Jealously. It's wormed its way into you hasn't it? You wish I'd lavish you with my torturous affections yes?'' she said as she leant closer, her shirt opening enough for a glimpse of her breasts. They were barely held by the silky black fabric, almost cascading out. The contrast of the pale skin and the darkness of the fabric made her body all the more tempting.

How could he be thinking this? About her no less. She wasn't his type surely. No. He didn't want that annoying, smug….teasing…desiring….attractive….temptress. He cursed himself for being so weak as to fall for her charms. But how could he resist? She had everything a man could want, prefect breasts, enticing curves, a naughty attitude. A sudden touch on his upper thigh wrenched him out of these thoughts, his attention only on the hand and its owner.  
''Stop it. I know you only want this because you can't get my father.'' he said in annoyance as he glared at her. Lilith looked hurt from this but then smiled.  
''That's not quite right. You seem like you could be fun as well. I know you want it more than I do after all.'' she smirked. Her fingers simply traced over the steadily growing bulge in his trousers. She grabbed him by the hand and stood up, pulling him with her. ''Let's go somewhere more private shall we?''

Draco didn't even get to protest before he was being pulled along through various passage ways. No wonder she managed to avoid him so much, she knew secret passage ways all around the school! When they eventually pulled out of all the twists and turns they stood in an empty corridor, a door in front of them. As Lilith paced back and forth in front of the door Draco managed to catch his breath. Of course he didn't get long before he was pulled inside the room. There was a vast bedroom inside, hung with drapes of silver and green. Over all it seemed the sort of room even Salazar Slytherin himself would have deemed worthy of his houses grandness.

''Welcome to my little slice of heaven.'' she said in a teasing tone, almost flinging him onto the bed.  
''What the hell do you think your doing?'' Draco shouted as he defiantly stood back up. He grabbed hold of her, his body shaking a little from anger. ''How dare you touch me like that?!'' Lilith wanted to giggle, but his rage was all too real. The primal emotion made her blush a little, fanning the flames of her arousal. Draco could easily tell this and pushed her down on to the bed. ''Fine. You want to fuck? I'll show you the best time you've ever had. You'll crave it for the rest of your damn life you pathetic whore. Mine will be the name torn from your lips each time you cum and mine alone.''

His rant only served to further arouse her, his rough treatment and course language something she would have never expected from a Malfoy. Sure Lucius could be rough, but he was much more refined in his behaviour and approach. The vigour of youth filled Draco's rage with further differences. He tore Lilith's clothes open, buttons torn from fabric and flying everywhere. The sight of her body before him made him pause, as if appreciating a work of art. And that he was. Her pale skin, smooth contours, gently curved hips, even her dirty blonde hair. They all radiated with beauty. Her undergarments were easy to remove and once again he paused. She hadn't even moved, just continued to look up at him with those lust filled indigo eyes.

Wait? Indigo? Her eyes were blue, weren't they? Draco shook his head and undressed. He smirked as Lilith visibly struggled to restrain herself. The lust that clouded her eyes was almost too much for him to take. He wanted to give in and see those eyes sparkle with joy. But he knew he mustn't. He had to put her in her place. Show her how different he was from his father. Once freed from his clothing, he spread her legs roughly. He forcefully pushed into her, hilting himself with single thrust. God she was tight. He hadn't been expecting this. She was so hot and wet too, her muscles clenching around him to increase the pleasure. He pulled out nearly all the way, smirking as he saw the disappointment in her eyes, before thrusting in harshly again. He continued in this manner for some time, revelling in her disappointment and her needy moans. As he took a moment to drink in her prone and needy form she suddenly pulled him down, rolling over so she was on top.

Her strength was incredible! She ground herself against him, her nipples dragging across his chest. No mater how he struggled it made no difference. He was hers now. Her indigo eyes sparkled.  
''Draco, Draco. You were ever so silly to think you could dominate me. '' she said as rode him hard. She finally felt alive. She could feel his seed churning within him and the pleasure she now felt was getting her amply wet. She finally was able to get what she needed. She could finally feed. As she continued to pound him into her, hearing him pant under as she clenched he muscles, her magic crackled around her. It manifested in lilac wings and a tail with a spaded tip. ''Hurry up and cum for me. I need to feed.'' she growled as she nipped at his ear. Draco knew he couldn't hold back long against her technique. Her inner walls felt completely different, as if sucking him deeper. It couldn't be true though, surely she wasn't really a succubus? They were a long dead species of magical creature. And they weren't allowed in Hogwarts.

As his mind wandered he hadn't noticed the change in her technique until he couldn't hold back. He came hard into her and could feel her moan. Her walls gripped him hard as she came, fuelling him further to fill her with his seed. He could see her magic grow, sparking from her wings and tail.  
''Mmm…Good boy..'' she smiled as she rubbed her stomach gently. As she got up from him she kissed him on the cheek. ''Now then, just ask next time you want to feed me. I'm sure your father would understand that you want to do me a favour now.'' she said. With a flick of her wand she was dressed and exited the room, retuning to the dormitories and falling to sleep instantly with smile on her face. Draco's jealousy had fuelled her magic and fed her needs. She was going to enjoy her time with the Malfoys, that she was guaranteed.


End file.
